Shit Happens
by RevolutionLover
Summary: Complete OC's. Find out what happens when a few friends decide to do the Sachiko Charm, and go to The Heavenly Host School.
1. Chapter 1

Emily looked at Alex straight into the girl's gray eyes, this was it they were doing the Sachiko Charm. "Sachiko we beg of you" Emily said. She said the statement again; once for her and once for herself and once for Alex then twice more for the two other friends they had there. The two girls names were Violet and Rebecca They ripped the paper doll, Emily grabbed onto Alex's arm as the floor started to crumble beneath the friends. Rebecca and Violet also huddled close to each other.

Emily blinked her eyes slowly. The room she was in was very dark, but she could still see. She slowly got to her feet. Where was she? Shit… the Sachiko Charm had worked and that meant they were in Heavenly Host Elementary School. She looked around the room "Alex? Rebecca? Violet?" She asked, but alas got no respond. She gulped, that meant she was alone in this huge school quite possibly in a different space than the others. Emily walked out of the room and looked down the hall ways. There were many holes in the floor, and that's when Emily saw a very mangled corpse. She let out a scream and stumbled backwards. It smelt rancid, and looked absolutely disgusting. Emily got up running down the hall.

Emily slowed to a walk. Her nerves were on edge and ever hair on her body was standing in anticipation. Emily wondered if any of her friends were around. She started to see black dotting the floor? "Hm…" Emily hummed to herself wondering what it was. She heard a board squeak behind her and jumped turning to the one and only Sachiko. "This black is from your friend" Sachiko stated her black hair covering most of her pale face. "The darkening will consume her! This is her fate!" Sachiko said and let out a loud and laugh, and disappeared on spot. Emily blinked a couple times, was that real? Emily turned around and began to follow the black dots Sachiko said it was her friend that was the cause of them… The splashes began to get larger, and she saw her friend huddled in a corner. She tried to ignore the rotting corpses all around her and the feeling that someone or something was looming around. She recognized the bright blond her from anywhere "Becca?" She called slightly quietly. Rebecca was two years younger than her like Violet but Alex was three years younger than she was. Becca stood up, almost all of her body had gone black.

A smile appeared on Becca's ghostly white face. She picked up the bloody scissors that had been resting next to her. The scissors were dripping in fresh blood and Emily stepped back. "Becca, are you ok?" She asked in a soothing voice. Becca's head shot up. "It's time for you to die!" And with that the 14 year old lunged forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up slowly her arms shaking as picked herself up. She blinked and she examined the classroom. It was oddly dark and desks were knocked over with holes in the wooden floors. She was in Heavenly Host… Alex looked around, but she didn't see any of her friends, when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She jerked her head to the side quickly, but didn't see anything. Alex put her hands over her eyes in fear and began to sob. She couldn't believe this was happening! She was in Heavenly Host… all alone.

Alex slowly got up and excited the class room she was in. She saw a corpse but trying to remain cool and calm she just flinched and walked faster. That's when she heard a scream… Emily's scream. She began to run towards the screaming, she was right where it was coming from, but Alex didn't see anyone. Alex collapsed to the ground on her knees. She knew it! She and Emily were in different spaces! "EMILY NO!" Alex screamed in fear. Suddenly she heard her name being called softly it was Violet. Alex stood up and ran over to Violet hugging her tightly while crying. Violet was awkward for a second, but then hugged her back. They pulled away after a few seconds and Violet looked sadly at Alex "You heard her screaming to?" Violet asked looking at the ground. Alex didn't say anything, just nodded her head up and down.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked. She was nearly trembling her eyes wide as she looked at Violet. Violet stuttered "I don't know, we should look around for an exit and hopefully find Emily and Rebecca" Violet let out a sigh. "I can't believe that damn charm did this to us." Violet yelled out. She punched a wall and her knuckled became a little bloody. Alex than noticed something a light bruise in a circle around Violet's neck so Alex examined the rest of her body. There were a couple bruises on her ankles as well.

"Hey, Violet where did you get those bruises?" Alex asked curiously. Violet looked at her body frowned and shrugged "Probably got them while I fell I this damn place." Violet said. Alex nodded "Alright let's get going Emily and Rebecca obviously aren't here." She said and with that the two began to look for an exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily grabbed on to Becca's shoulder's desperately screaming for her to stop, but the bloodied scissors were nearing her lower stomach. Suddenly Becca was ripped away from Emily by someone else. On the fall down Becca stabbed herself in the chest. She began screaming and twitching rapidly on the floor.  
Emily gasped, and wanted to cover her eyes, but just couldn't open. Suddenly Becca's twitching stopped, so Emily reached down to get Becca's name tag; when a pair of scissors plunged into her arm. She looked up, Becca was smiling demonically at her. Emily rapidly scooted backwards, and as she took the couple steps Becca's body went limp for good.  
Emily put the name tag in her bag, and then her eyes floated over to her savior. She left the scissors in her arm so she wouldn't bleed out. She had to get to an infirmary or something. Emily leaned down next to the man. His name tag said Toby, and he obviously didn't go to her school. He had a tan face with dark brown hair and by the looks of it he was a senior. "Are you ok?" Emily asked.  
The guy's hazel eyes opened quickly. He sat up, not taking his eyes off Emily. He looked at her arm, "I should be asking the same to you! Look at your arm." Toby said gesturing to it. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." He said standing up and then helping Emily up. While she was only around five foot eight he was at least six foot and was very muscular. They began to walk, Emily following Toby around like a lost puppy.  
"Did you do the Sachiko Charm to, Toby?" Emily asked simply making conversation. Toby looked down at Emily, "Uh, yeah. How did you know my name?" Toby asked.  
Emily's eyes flashed down to the ground, "oh, I looked at your name tag. I'm Emily." Emily said and looked back at Toby. He seemed like a decent guy he definitely wasn't crazy like Becca. They reached the nursery and he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He slammed his shoulder into the door and for whatever reason it seemed to work and the door opened. Emily walked inside observing her surroundings and sitting on a bed that had little dust on it. "Here, I'll patch you up." Toby said and began gathering items off of the counters.  
Emily's eyes traveled around the room. "So who did you come here with?" Emily asked.  
Toby stood up and began to walk over to her. "About five other of my friends, if I had to guess I've been here for at least a couple days. I found my guy friends. They had all eaten each other, it was a sad sight really. I'm still looking for my girlfriend though." Toby said, and finished patching Emily's wound up. "What about you?" He asked.  
Emily looked at him as he put away the tools. "Three others my friends Alex, Rebecca, and Violet" Emily paused. "That was my friend Rebecca back there. She had undergone the darkening." Emily said with a lowered voice. "I got here not too long ago. I wouldn't say it's been a day." Emily said. "Let's go, I don't like this room it gives me a weird vibe." Emily said and with that the two walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet and Alex walked into a room that was labeled A something, but Alex couldn't make out the letters, but they walked in anyways. They looked around the room, there were no signs Emily or Rebecca had been there. Alex let out a sigh, "Come on Violet let's go there's no body in here." Alex said and began walking. She didn't hear footsteps behind her so Alex turned around and Violet had a worried expression on her face. "What is it?" Alex questioned.  
"I. uh… I… uh I need to pee." Violet stuttered out awkwardly. Alex let out a sign. "Ugh, fine. Let's go find a bathroom for you. They walked around the building and found a girls bathroom. They walked in and saw rope coming from the only stall they could get into. The bathroom smelt like rotting corpses and there was blood littered on the old walls. Alex and Violet turned and walked out.  
They decided to see if they would have better luck at the boy's bathroom. There they went to the farthest stall and opened the door slowly. There was a yell "SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!" and the door shut itself, sounding like it had been kicked closed. Violet shrieked and ran out of the bathroom. Alex rolled her eyes, this was Heavenly Host what did Violet expect. Alex let out a sigh and followed Violet. Outside there was a red flame, Violet knew that that meant bad. It began to approach the two girls.  
"RUN!" Alex shouted and grabbed Violet's wrist and began pulling her along like a ragdoll. They had made it quite a ways and were panting. Alex looked up at the sign next to the door it said 'Infirmary" Alex was about to go for the door knob when she realized that the door was broken a little, but still pushed in and out just fine. Alex and Violet walked in and sat on the bed. "Ugh." Was the last word that Alex got out when she leaned back passing out moments later Violet did the same.  
She was groggily laying on the floor when she woke back up. Her eye sight was blurry and she was too weak to stand. Although in the distance she could see Emily with a guy and smiled. She heard her name being called and quick footsteps coming towards her. Suddenly she heard screaming and shouting, she couldn't pick out much…


End file.
